What You Need
by GigliwasCool
Summary: “I just love him!” She spat out helplessly. He slumped back as her words surrounded and sunk into him like a dull dagger. Twoshot, set to Tyler Kyte's song. A little more Jommy because who doesn't love them
1. Am I Who You Want?

Yes I'm back, but I have a slight twist, lol! This is a two shot and it's a good ol' Tommy and Jude. I mean, seriously, how can anyone see them without each other after Friday's episode! Tommy sent chills down my spine, oh my God! ahhh, ok lol, I'm finished but I hope you guys like this as much as you liked the others, your reviews make me so happy! (**Valleygirl: I was litterally giddy for a week after you called me a genius! Thank you _so _much! I hope you like this one just as much!) **The beginning starts out with Jude and Spied, but they're not together. And I ironically used Tyler's song _What You Need _for Jude and Tommy. The chorus is spread out through the story in bold, but when Tommy's actually singing it I put in italics ((but Jude's thoughts are also in italics)). So please read and review because you guys love me, right? ... right? lol!

**Diclaimer: I own nothing**

ISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIS

"Spied! I'm not afraid! I just love him!" She spat out helplessly. He slumped back as her words surrounded and sunk into him like a dull dagger.

"You _love _him? _Him_?"

Tears brimmed, engulfing her baby-doll wide eyes as she blinked up, looking at him for a fleeting moment until she blinked back down to the floor.

"Yes" she whispered.

"What if I love you?" He matched her voice as the tears fell down, soaking his shirt steadily.

"Spied…" She said ruefully, finally looking up at him and taking his face gently in her hands. "You don't love me."

He shook his head softly inside her hands, feeling her touch burn his skin without making any effort to move them. "You don't know that."

"Yes I do." She corrected him quickly. "I know you, Spied. And I know you don't love me."

_**And I need is a day inside,**_

He shook his head again, more forcefully as he pulled his face from her light grip. He stalked towards the door, looking back at her with a tear-full expression.

"I wish you didn't know me." He said quietly secretly wishing it would be the last time he would ever walk away from her. He grasped the door forcefully and slammed it shut with all his might, knowing how Jude flinched behind him as he walked away.

She sank down to the floor and sat completely still for at least an hour, willing herself to get up and find him. But Jude realized there was nothing she could say to him, she didn't know why she couldn't love him back. She stood up thinkingof Kat. _"You don't owe him anything. You were never together."_ Jude heard her oldest friend state in her mind. She shook herself violently because if she knew anything, she knew she needed to find him. Flying out the door, grabbing her keys and hopping in her car she peeled off into the wintry evening.

ISISISISISISISISISISISIS

The doorman smiled warmly, as she presented herself in the front of his desk. "Uh, Tommy Quincy?" She asked, nervously fidgeting with her hair. When she realized how nervous she was, Jude let her hands drop suddenly, her fingers gripping the edge of the desk. She pressed so roughly that the tips of her fingers and the skin around her nails turned a deep, sweaty shade of red. She looked down at them, and abruptly whipped her head to look at the man in front of her.

She watched him point to the staircase behind her, saying "5th floor." Jude smiled congenially, and then turned back, feeling her face falter. The doorman apprehended her question, answering before she asked

"He's the only one, penthouse."

Jude smiled again, enjoying his sincere niceness and welcoming demeanor as she turned for the door marked **Staircase**.

She blandly looked at the stick figure that instructed her where to go in case of a fire. Jude suddenly looked down at her hands again as her nail tittered against the metal framed handle, watching her hands shake uncontrollably. She put her other hand other and watched them jitter simultaneously in sync. She put a finger to her mouth and chomped down fiercely, but missed the nail and bit down in her skin. She shook her hands wildly to relieve the pain. After she managed to swing the enormous door open she waited for the resounding metal thud and leaned against the other side of it, taking deep breaths.

She remembered the mantra Sadie's tae-kwan-dork instructor used to shout from the television. _In through the mouth, out through the nose. _She chanted to herself, climbing the first flight of stairs at a snail's pace.

_**Inside your mind to see what its like.**_

Jude felt herself taking deep breaths. _No excuses, no substitutions, no rationalizing, no analyzing, _just truth. Jude looked out a small window in front of her and watched snow fall peacefully, making her realize there was a world outside Tom Quincy. She mentally and physically sighed an enormous breath of relief feeling the proverbial weight being lifted.

She finally gave all those woman on Lifetime Movies some credit, feeling a new spring in life, a new honesty. _God I'm like a walking-cliché. _She thought happily. Today she could be _Maid in Manhattan_, she could _Pretty In Pink_, and hell she could even be All That as she struggled to reach her storybook romance once and for all.

But suddenly, if nothing else came from this visit, Jude didn't care. She had a rosy colored out look on life. Despite everything she had with Tommy, if he didn't want her there was bound to be someone else.

Jude looked up from the gray, linoleum stairs under her feet and realized she had passed up the fifth floor, seeing a new door this time that was marked **Roof. **She shrugged, figuring she could collect her thoughts before she finally went to Tommy. Jude wrenched the rusty hinges on the door, letting the cold air whip around her face. She embraced the sting, letting the feeling overwhelm her as the immaculate snow crunched at the soles of her Converses.

**_And all I missing and you I see_**

Jude took Jack Frost's icy, glowing breath with a long stride, inviting the feeling more and more; Jude was just glad that she could still feel _something. _It had been so long that she was denying herself, and hiding everything. Initially she shied it away from the world, but it had grown to the point that she was internally in denial from the walls of her abdomen and seeping to the crevices of her heart; it had been so conflicting that she couldn't sleep.

But Jude Harrison was finished with that; when she saw Tommy she was going to lay every single card out on the table. Jude couldn't know if it would turn out to be a crapshoot, but she owed to herself to find out.

**_Am I who you want?_**

She found herself slightly leaning over the railing, looking down at the city below.

Subconsciously she heard the strum of a guitar, and washed the sound over herself; Jude knew her music would always live on inside her. It was just part of her blood, the blood she shared with Sadie and with her mom and _even with dad_, as little as she wanted to admit it. The hum carried on, growing louder in the face of the winter's fierce, dense air.

She turned slowly, realizing that it wasn't the strum of her own internal guitar but belonged to someone in the outside world. Jude slowly turned the corner, peering behind the summer-time awning, gasping slightly at the sight before her. Jude watched Tommy pick the chords on his vintage guitar, tentatively picking up his pace.

**_Am I what you need?_**

She heard his soft, gentle hum warming with each note he let flow. Jude barely breathed, never letting herself missing a single note hummed, word sung, chord played. Her breath hitched in her throat as he started.

_Why do I need? _

_Why do I need someone else? _

_Cause you comfort me _

_You show me how to be myself. _

_Another late night and the radio, _

_Turn the dial to another sad song _

Jude heard the unquestionablesadness that leaked through his melancholy lyricsand flourishing voice. Jude subconsciously walked closer towards him, no longer securely hidden, as his voice carried over through the dense and icy air. She needed to hear him but she was afraid of what he really had to say.

_And I need is a day inside, _

_Inside your mind to see what its like. _

_And all I missing and you I see _

_Am who you want am I what you need? _

She shivered uncontrollably, no breeze blew, no snowflakes fell, no icicles melted around her. But a violent chill trickled down her spine stemming off to her legs. She continued to listen, feeling her knees shake and nearly buckle under her weight. Jude eagerly listened for his voice to pick up again, but felt a spurt of unadulterated fear coarse through her.

Was Tommy saying what she thought was? What she hoped he was? She strained to catch his deep breathing that seemed to flow through her body, making her continue to shiver down to her toes when he started his next verse.

_Why do you why do you see someone else? _

_Cause I'm losin' sleep _

_I feel like time is running out. _

_If you had called an hour ago, _

_This basement might be so cold.  
_

Jude mentally did a double take after listening to the verse. She hadn't dated anyone in over a year after her second falling out with Shay and she wasn't with Spied. _He doesn't even have a basement. _

Jude couldn't help but let her mind fall to _Pasty. _That stupid bitch that didn't even like Tommy, and didn't really like anyone at all. She just liked to steal and generally be a bitch. Jude mentally tore her to shreds, her face seeping with loathing and disgust. Of course Tommy fell for the crazy one, of course he wouldn't fall for the girl that seemed to fawn over him since she was fifteen.

ISISISISISISISISISISIS

**_Footnote_: Ok that's all for now, but if you want to see more _please _direct your attention to the blue-ish option thingy at the bottom of you screen that says _Sumbit Review: Go _(or something like that, lol) which is also synonymous for making me _very _happy! lol, in other, less crazy, words please review! I love it, I'm addicted!**


	2. Am I What You Need?

She laughed cynically to herself, berating herself for ever falling for a song that wasn't for her. That she wasn't meant to hear. She clutched herself, the cold finally set into her skin. With winter's air all around her, Jude couldn't break loose; she turned frantically in every direction. But she couldn't escape the clenching grip of the icy wind, the pure white blanket of snow that incessantly crunched each time she moved an inch but still scraped the walls of her ears like nails on a chalk board.

She couldn't escape Tommy.

And when she recognized the chorus that filled her brain, every fiber in Jude's entire being screamed for her to run and never look back, to shove snow in her ears, just not to listen to whatever Tommy had to say to _another girl_. Jude thought as a tear slipped down cheek, blazing a fiery trail along her face. It was another tear she shed for Tommy, Jude wanted to stop but the dams freed as another thousand tears leaked for Tommy.

It was always for Tommy.

_And all I need is day inside, _

_Inside your mind to see what its like. _

_And all I missing and you I see, _

_Am I who you want, _

_...Am I what you need? _

The wind blew against her wet tear stained cheeks, adding salt to her gaping Tommy-wound. She listened on and in spite her hatred of Pasty; the girl that Tommy fell in love with, Jude knew she would have done anything to be _that_ girl. She didn't care if there were other guys anymore, she gave her heart to Tommy on her Sweet Sixteen and he wouldn't give it back. He crooned a simple vowel, but it hummed into the air, lofting to her senses as Jude felt herself break down.

_Why do I need? _

_Why do I need someone else? _

_When all I need is day inside, _

_ Inside your mind to see what its like _

_And all I'm missing and you I see _

_Am I who you want? _

_...Am what you need?_

Jude's heart soaked every word, filling it with a seemingly irreversible sadness. He sang softly, but his voice carried over to Jude who felt herself back away, desperately trying to save the remnants of her shattered heart.

_Oh... _

_ Am I what you need? _

Pity melted her into a lost and weak puddle. He was what she needed, but he wasn't asking Jude and never would be asking Jude.

When Tommy opened his eyes, they rested on her instantly. She watched his face shine with an unreadable emotion and Jude felt herself momentarily leave her body and watched the rest unfold. From her God-like view she watched Tommy sit completely still while Jude's world paused with him. Jude watched herself tremble as Tommy looked at his hands, twiddling his thumbs in circles. She regained herself as he came over to her, grasping her chilled hand, rubbing it within both of his own. His touch was numb at first, but Jude looked up into his searing eyes, instantaneously losing herself. A boot inside her head knocked wind back into her lungs, finding her feeble voice.

"Luck girl" Jude muttered loud enough for Tommy to hear.

She looked back down, wanting to streak naked in the snow before she wanted to see the pity in his face. Instead she felt Tommy grip her other hand, bringing them both close to his chest, waiting for her to look up. Jude relented; feeling and watching him guide her hands over his heart.

Her own fluttered hopelessly, feeling the steady beat of his. She suddenly inflated with a courage that she had never been able to muster in thefour years they had known each other.

"Why wasn't it me?"

****

**_Am I who you want?_**

The tears in her eyes sparkled, threatening to fall again. Tommy slowly placed a finger on her cheek and as the single tear fell, he caught it.

"It was always you girl." He whispered back.

Jude felt a roaring sensation fill her ears, as the two leaned in never breaking gaze. She felt his lips on top of her own, gently pulling her closer to him until a pin wouldn't fit past the two bodies. Jude pressed her lips back to his, watching every dream flicker in front of her eye lids, every tear flutter away into a far, dark corner of her heart, every stolen glance fade away into a black abyss where held her treasured memories.

Tommy threw his excuses into a howling fire along with his hesitations watching them melt into his flaring passion, heightening the intensity and love in the kiss. He tenderly pushed his lips farther onto Jude's, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively as the wind whipped ferociously and he felt her lean closer in his arms.

Tommy stumbled forwards, pushing Jude against the door. He pressed further, feeling his hands make contact with the frosted glass door while she felt the handle burn into her back. Jude leaned forward, away from the knob, slipping her tongue in his mouth. She felt his hands glide under the delicate fabric of her cardigan and he fingers pranced around the hem of the shirt underneath.

His fiery touch blazed its way across her freezing skin, as Jude felt the cold whip around her, contrasting with his burning touch. He led his own tongue between her lips as his hands crept farther up her stomach, reveling in the soft feel of her creamy skin. His roughly calloused fingers danced underneath her shirt, tickling as they crept towards her back. He let his mouth fall to her neck, caressing it with his lips, his blazing passion trailing down her throat.

She gasped a breath of ecstasy but he regained her lips, muffling her cries. She let her grip loose from around his neck, seeking out his hands and finally realizing where she was. Each broke away, breathing in the wintry air and letting it scorch their throats like the fire that burned between them.

He gave her a lopsided grin, seeing the same hunger in her eyes that he felt in his own. Tommy impatiently took the back of Jude's head and pulled her towards his own, resting the two foreheads. "I would say something romantic, but I already used my line a few minutes ago." He said watching a smile play on Jude's face. The two lips met again, destined to be together. She interlocked their fingers, reveling in the feeling of his warm skin on her frosty hand.

_Am I what you need?_

**_

* * *

_****_Footnote: _I'm about to cry with shame, really. I called Valery990 _Valleygirl _or something equally hideous. I want to curl up and die, or have Instant Star taken away from me. (which eaquals death to me) I am so sorry! I feel so bad after you were so sweet to me! I am the fanfiction Grinch! but I really want to thank _JudexQuincy, anberzen, aEs2oo8, Erin Micknley, Tommys my 21 (btw I love your handle, Tommy's like the best 21 out there. and I love how IS fans get the general idea of a "21" from the song but everyone else is like what the hell does that mean? lol) _I hope that I didn't butcher anyone elses handle becuase if I did I will certainly cry. So this is the end I'm sure you guys go there were a few references to _She's So Halogen _its not a sequal I just wanted to add a little PATOMYness lol. So please review because your last ones made me sqeal with joy and I love you guys soooo much! and be on the look-out for more one and two-shots. primarily of the Jommy sorta... :o) **


End file.
